dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Narciso Menendez
Narciso Menendez was a character who first appeared in the third episode of the first season. He was a lieutenant or second in command to one of the Nine Lords and the progeny of Carlos Madrigal, who later decapitated him in Bizarre Tales. History c. 1910s Narciso was one of Pancho Villa's bank robber associates and he was considered the most handsome out of them. Carlos is the one who came to him and turned him into a vampire. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season One He arrives where Carlos is with the consiglieres and begins feeding on the girls that were for them. He arrives at the Titty Twister and saves Seth Gecko from Chet and his men. He and Seth have a drink and toast to Eddie. He then watches as the show with Santanico begins. When blood is poured, a frenzy begins and Narciso watches with glee as people are being killed. He and the consiglieres then leave and are given a feast. Unknown to them, Carlos and Santanico put venom in their drinks and they suffer from it. He watches as the consiglieres are slaughtered, while he is imprisoned. He then joins Carlos with kidnapping Richie so Seth can give the bonds to them. He watches impatiently as the brothers bicker. When the survivors leave, Carlos is sentenced to the labyrinth and Narciso bids him luck. Season Two In Opening Night, Narciso is drinking and has Scott in chains like a pet, watching a girl dance. Scott gets tired of it and gives him mouth, to which Narciso tugs on the chain hard. He is then told that Amancio Malvado is at the bar and he goes near the doors until he is front of him. He tries to explain to him, but Amancio instead pushes him and he then tells him that the bar is Santánico's temple, to which Amancio proceeds to rip Narciso's face off, but he is still alive and reeling in pain. In In a Dark Time, he tells Amancio that Carlos made it through the labyrinth and when Amancio gets done with fixing up Carlos, Narciso, Scott and Amancio ask Carlos what happened and what the bonds mean. When it seems that Carlos has lost his mind, Narciso remarks that he is crazy. When Amancio tells Carlos to retrieve Aiden from the labyrinth, he tells Carlos he can have Narciso's job, which makes Narciso turn and look at him. After Carlos and Scott get Aiden, they are confronted by Narciso and some other men. He tells Carlos to hand Aiden over and when he does, Narciso tells him that he is a good servant. When Aiden tells Amancio and Narciso that the bonds are a map to treasure, Amancio appoints Aiden to retrieve the Savini Codex and before the professor walks out, Narciso warns him that the sun is out. Narciso is looking at the bonds and Scott comes up behind him, to which Narciso tells him he can hear him. Scott asks about the hierarchy and how to rise up in it, and Narciso tells him he has to do something to prove it. He asks what he can do and Narciso tells him to kill Carlos. In Bondage, Narciso is seen talking with Nathan Blanchard on the phone and he tells him to wait for him to get there because he finds out Richie is there, but Nathan hangs up on him. Later, the Regulator brings a captured Carlos to the Titty Twister with Narciso waiting outside. In Bizarre Tales, he is seen confronting Aiden about the bonds and where the remaining four are. Aiden tells him he needs to see them all in order to figure them since he couldn't with the ones he has and Narciso proceeds to kill Aiden's female progeny. He tells Aiden that the bonds are very important to all culebras and their survival. He is seen welcoming Carlos back to the Titty Twister and he brings him in. He is talking to Carlos and he bargains with him that they can become associates with each other and he will give Carlos the Titty Twister. It is revealed that Carlos is the one that turned Narciso back when he was robbing with Pancho Villa and calls him "homey". He tells Carlos that he needs an answer as his ride is outside and Scott comes up behind him with a machete near his neck. He is seen with a chain around his neck, which is similar to Scott when he had him as a pet, and is walking with both Scott and Carlos outside. He gets on his knees and Carlos tells he can be free if he licks Carlos' boot. When he does not, Carlos beheads him and then stabs his body, turning it into ash. Scott is then seen taking Narciso's head. Physical Appearance Narciso has dark brown eyes and jet-black hair. He wears expensive clothes and jewelry. When he shows his vampire side, his eyes turn gold with cat like slits sclera. He was considered to be the most handsome out of Pancho Villa's men. Personality He is very calm on the surface, but shows true anger when he feels betrayed by Santanico and Carlos. He believes his rank is far better than the other lower vampires and that they are there to serve the Lords. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Culebras do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. *'Accelerated Healing'- Culebras heal from physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses. *'Superhuman Strength'- Narciso has more strength than a regular human. *'Shapeshifting'- Narciso can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is far stronger and more feral than their human form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Culebras are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Culebras are vulnerable to stakes to the heart, as it will usually kill them. *'Extraction'- Narciso is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- Culebras are vulnerable to decapitation, but like snakes, they have been shown to still have movement. Appearances Name *'Narciso' is a masculine name from an Italian, Spanish and Portuguese origin. It comes from the Latin name "Narcissus", meaning "sleep, numbness". It could also be based on Narkissos from Greek mythology, who stared at his own reflection for so long that he died and turned into the narcissus flower.http://www.behindthename.com/name/narcisohttp://www.behindthename.com/name/narcissus *'Menendez' is a Spanish surname, and comes from the patronymic medieval personal name "Mendendo".http://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=menendez Gallery Narciso profile.jpg Narciso and Carlos 1x03.png Narciso 1x03.png NarcisoCarlos.jpg NarcisoS1.jpg InaDarkTimeP2.png NarcisoMenendez.png References See Also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Vampires Category:Nine Lords Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased